


Away

by purgatoan



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Hickeys, Light Angst, Marking, Oral Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, Sex Toys, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purgatoan/pseuds/purgatoan
Summary: Donna and Dean finally have some time to themselves as they meet in a cabin that Donna booked for them, intent on forgetting about everything other than each other for the whole weekend. After the dinner, it turns out that Donna bought something to spice their weekend up a bit and they try it out, surprised at the result.





	Away

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta’d, so all the mistakes are mine!
> 
> Also written for 50 States of Sex Challenge hosted by [justanothersaltandburn](http://justanothersaltandburn.tumblr.com/) and [brothersonahotelbed](http://brothersonahotelbed.tumblr.com/). 
> 
> Oh my, I love this thing so much! It’s my first time writing smut with a sex toy and I’m proud of how it turned out! (Thanks to awesome Dee and wonderful Maggie for hosting this challenge so I could try going out of my comfort zone for a bit ;)). Hope you’re going to like this one guys, lemme know what you think!

Neither Dean nor Donna could hide the relief on their faces as they finally saw each other, falling into each other’s arms without a second thought. It wasn’t often that they had a few days off and only to themselves, so every occasion like that one was deeply treasured by both.

Donna had booked them a cabin in Anchorage, Alaska, for a weekend, and Dean hadn’t even had the energy to complain as he had arrived. Even though there was snow everywhere and the temperature was so low it felt like he was transforming into a walking ice figure, he was glad nonetheless. He would go anywhere, if only it meant he and Donna would have some quiet time together, away from her job, his cases, and everything else in between.

They clung to each other on the doorstep, Donna’s arms tight around Dean’s waist. They stayed like that for a while, then Donna stepped to the side, allowing Dean to get inside. The fire was crackling loudly in the fireplace, the sound piercing through the silence that hung in the air. Dean tossed the duffel onto the floor near the couch and got rid of the coat he had on, sighing as his hands started finally warming up.

“Want something to eat?” Donna smiled, brushing a stray strand of hair away from her face. “I made chili, borrowed the recipe from Jody.”

Dean grinned. “Yeah, that would be awesome.”

“You got it,” she said, heading toward the stove. “Want something to drink?”

Dean unzipped his duffel, taking a six pack out. “I’ve got this. Beer okay?”

“Yup!” she nodded, starting to heat up the chili, while Dean walked to the table, setting the beer in the middle of the table.

Then, he walked to Donna and they began preparing the meal together, trying to find everything they needed in the cupboards around, feeling completely at ease around each other. The smell of food began drifting in the air, mixing with the scent of wood that the cabin was made of, making Dean feel like he was near the woods and preparing a campfire for the both of them. 

It wasn’t difficult to relax around Donna, to shut off his instincts for a brief moment and almost forget that the monsters even existed. Yeah, it always lingered somewhere in the back of his mind, he wouldn’t be alive if that wasn’t the case, but who said that he couldn’t let go once in some time?

The food was ready in no time and they moved to the table, settling comfortably on the chairs near each other. Dean opened two beers and handed one to Donna, shooting her a smile when her fingers lingered on his hand for a moment. They ate together, catching up on everything that they hadn’t told each other during late night phone calls that Sam always teased him about.

When they were done eating, they moved to sit on a fluffy carpet that was laying in front of the fireplace. Dean leaned against the couch and Donna sat in between his outstretched legs, her back pressing against Dean’s chest. He let his head rest on her shoulder for a moment, nuzzling his nose against her neck.

She was wearing a hoodie and yoga pants, so different from the usual sheriff attire he had seen her in, making her seem more innocent and civilian-like. Dean liked that look a lot, wrapping his hands around her waist to pull her closer, and she relaxed against his hold, sipping her beer. He knew Donna would be able to kick anyone’s ass if she had to, but seeing her like this made Dean feel admire that she was such a complex person, both gentle and rough, depending on the situation.

She was perfect for him and he would never be able to wrap his mind around the fact that she thought he was worthy of her love.

“Whatcha thinking about?” she turned her head a bit to the side to see Dean better.

He shrugged, feeling the corners of his lips stretch into a smile. “You. I’m trying to figure out why the hell I got so lucky to have you here with me.”

Donna blushed, letting out a laugh. “That’s what I’m trying to figure out every damn day.”

“Come on, sweetheart. I’m far from being a good luck charm and you know it, it’s the other way around,” Dean said and Donna turned around, shuffling so that she was sitting right in front of Dean. 

She set the beer on the floor and shook her head, resting her hands on Dean’s cheeks. “You really going with this again? What the heck?”

“You know what?” Dean started, kicking himself mentally for wanting to talk about his feelings. What was it, doctor Phil? “Nevermind, just don’t worry about it.” Dean waved her off, but it was obvious she wouldn’t let this one go. Not that time.

“I don’t wanna spend all our time here on kicking the truth into your pretty head, but there’s one thing you’ve got to know,” Donna began, the corners of her lips stretching into a smile. “You turned my life upside down and, I don’t know about you, but I like how it went from there. Wouldn’t change a thing.”

Dean leaned into her touch. “Wouldn’t change a thing, either.” He admitted and she pecked him on the lips, then on the nose and on both his cheeks, making him smile widely at the action.

He pulled her in for a kiss, not able to resist the urge to be even closer to her. She wrapped her hands around his neck as their lips met, her body warm and soft against his, a content sigh escaping Donna’s lips. They made out lazily for a brief moment, their tongues tangling together sweetly, slowly exploring.

This time, Dean was the first one to pull away, admiring the beauty of the woman right in front of him for just a second. Then, Donna’s eyes fluttered open and she smiled, starting to tug on her fuzzy sweater. She pulled it over her head and tossed it on the floor, starting to get up.

“Come on, I bought something cool for us.” Donna extender her hand toward Dean and he let her pull him up to a standing position, lacing their fingers together afterward.

“You’ve got me interested.” Dean admitted and Donna laughed, leading him to the bedroom.

There was a box in the middle of the bed and Donna let go of Dean’s hand, sitting down right next to it. She gestured for Dean to come closer and Dean followed her request, finding himself staring at what were the contents of the box.

There were three items inside, one orange, one dark blue and one white. They didn’t resemble anything in particular and he raised his eyebrows at Donna, seeing her blush as she handed him the operating manual along with a description of all the things that were in the box. A few lines in and a smirk appeared on Dean’s face when he realized what all the items were.

He picked up the box and stood up from the bed, walking toward the coffee table that was in the middle of the bedroom. Dean set the box on it and turned around to face Donna.

“So, what do you think? Is it a good idea?” Donna asked, her voice laced with nervousness he hadn’t heard often.

Dean offered her a smile, pulling his t-shirt over his head. “Definitely a good one, but for later.”

“Later?” she repeated and Dean nodded, unbuckling his belt.

“Yeah, later. I’ve got some important things to do first.” Dean smirked, shrugging out of his jeans, kicking off his boots afterward. Socks were the next to go and Donna started wiggling out of her yoga pants, too, taking her time with getting undressed, teasing him, like she often would.

She tossed them onto the floor and let her hair loose, throwing her head back. Her blonde hair fell onto her shoulders, framing her face beautifully, nearly like a halo. “Oh, yeah? What important things?” Donna wondered out loud, smiling.

“Well, there’s someone gorgeous in here that I want to take care of.” Dean threw her a wink and she giggled, moving onto the middle of the bed when she was only in her bra and panties.

She reached behind herself, unclasping the bra and sliding it off her shoulders as Dean began walking closer, his hungry stare taking in her body, on display only for him. “Really? Not gonna say no to that.” Donna admitted, tossing her bra Dean’s way.

He caught it without trouble, laughing when she did the same with her panties, catching them as well. “You done throwing your underwear around the room?” Dean dropped her bra and panties to the floor and crawled onto the bed, his lips mere inches from Donna’s.

“Yeah, I think I am,” she said, resting her hands on Dean’s back, her cheeks a bit flushed.

Dean brushed a stray strand of her from her face, his fingers lingering on her face. “Good,” he whispered, pulling her in for a kiss.

It seemed like he could finally breathe again after days of being underwater, feeling like a weight was being lifted from his shoulders. Donna always had the same effect on him and he would never get tired of that. Their breaths mixed as Donna coaxed Dean’s lips open with her tongue, licking her way inside Dean’s mouth slowly, her sweet taste overwhelming Dean in the best way.

They might’ve kissed for minutes or hours, the passage of time was never important when they were together, but Dean pulled away eventually, chuckling when he saw the disappointed look on Donna’s face. He slid his lips down her jaw, nipping at the skin of her neck, feeling her pulse nice and steady under his touch. Knowing that she was fine and alive was the best thing in the whole world, one of the few reasons his life was a lot brighter than it used to be.

A needy gasp spilled from her lips when he turned his attention to her full and round breasts, making sure there wasn’t an inch of skin left unattended. He licked and sucked, kneading the other breast with his fingers, twisting the nipple gently in between his fingers. Dean was going to take his time with Donna, that much he knew, so ignoring his own arousal wasn’t that difficult at all.

Donna’s skin was scattered with beauty marks and stretch marks that reminiscenced a galaxy of some sort, making her look even more beautiful than she would be without them. Dean couldn’t hold himself back from trailing his fingers over them, linking them like he was playing some sort of a ‘connect the dots’ game.

“I thought you were going to take care of me, not torture me,” Donna gasped and Dean couldn’t hold back a chuckle, letting go off Donna’s hardened peak.

He rolled his eyes at that, moving a bit lower, feeling Donna shiver as he ran his fingers down her sides, tickling her skin. “Who said you can’t have both?” Dean teased and Donna shook her head at that, smiling.

“Fine,” she said, breath hitching in her throat when Dean began sucking marks onto the skin of her belly, his hands sliding under her ass. 

There was no way Dean could stop himself from admiring every part of Donna, be it her neck, her breasts, her squishy belly, her round ass, anything. Everything that she consisted of was considered ideal in his book and he was going to make sure Donna got the message. Since they had gotten together, her confidence increased, but she still had some days where she thought some less than nice thoughts about her body and Dean tried to help the best he could.

Maybe he wasn’t the best with the words, but the actions spoke louder, right?

When her skin was marked properly, a swell of pride filling Dean at the thought that she allowed him to leave his mark on her, he moved even lower, spreading her legs slightly. Dean caught her gaze with his, a mischievous smile on his face when he dove straight in, inhaling the intoxicating scent of her.

Dean lapped up her wetness, his fingers digging into her thighs as he tried to hold her still, knowing she had the habit of arching into his touch. Not that it was a bad thing, but that would make him go faster and he intended to draw it out for as long as it was possible, wanting to worship Donna’s body like she deserved it.

Tracing random zig zags and patterns, Dean kept working on Donna, sticking just a moment longer in all those spots that guaranteed him a particularly needy moan or a breathy gasp, moving somewhere else before it would be too much. He purposely avoided her clit, knowing it would be over soon if he were to sweep his tongue over there, and he didn’t miss the way she trembled under her touch, knowing it wouldn’t be long before she would fall over the edge.

Donna laced her fingers through Dean’s hair, tugging on the short strands every so often, making him groan against her skin at every single tug. He dug his fingers into her thighs harder in response, grinning when he thought about the bruises he would leave. Donna began bucking her hips up when Dean let her, and he picked up his pace, finally flicking his tongue over her clit.

“Oh god,” Donna whined, letting go off Dean, her hands fisting the sheets underneath them. 

Dean smirked at that, pulling out all the tricks he had already learned that he knew would get Donna going, starting to steadily fuck her with his tongue, his nose nudging against her clit. 

It didn’t take long and she cried out, her mouth falling open when she hit the brink of release. Dean loved watching her in those moments, admiring the way her body would gracefully arch from the bed, a sheen of sweat covering her gorgeous skin. He would listen to all the little sounds she would make, and they were all like music to his ears.

Before Donna had the chance to come down from her high, Dean moved his fingers, resting them over her clit. He let them linger over there for a moment, slowly rubbing circles around it, then moved them down, parting her folds. Dean coated them in Donna’s release, moving them back up, focusing his attention on her clit.

This time, he didn’t play around or tease, just did all he could to get Donna back to the edge as fast as he could. A litany of curses was spilling from her lips as Dean kept going, pushing his finger inside her as he kept working on her clit with the other hand. Donna was so wet that adding a second finger wasn’t difficult at all, and Dean crooked them just right, watching Donna fall apart right in front of his eyes.

Her moans went straight to his cock and he groaned, sliding his fingers out of Donna and moving his hand down to palm his rock hard length through the soft cotton. Dean pushed himself up from the bed and crossed the room in a few strides, taking off his boxers and kicking them off onto the floor.

“Which one?” Donna breathed out, her voice a bit shaky.

Dean smirked, picking an orange vibrator out of the box and taking the remote, too. “The orange one. It’s for both of us, right?” Dean grabbed the lube that was hidden under those two as well, walking back to the bed.

“Yup.” She nodded and Dean smiled, turning on the vibrator at the lowest speed. 

It was quiet, buzzing barely audible, but the vibrations were quite strong, tingling Dean’s fingertips as he held the toy in his hands. “Okay, seems to be working just right.” He turned it off and walked back to the bed, setting the items around him as he sat on the bed. He unscrewed the bottle of lube, covering with it the part of the vibrator that was supposed to stimulate the g-spot.

“Whatcha thinking?” Donna asked, spreading her legs as Dean shuffled closer, locking his gaze with hers.

Dean smirked, starting to slide the vibrator inside Donna, wriggling it to the sides a bit so it would sit just right. A gasp died on her lips at the feeling and Dean ran his fingers over the toy, pressing the other end a bit more to Donna’s clit so it fit perfectly. “Nothing, just wondering if this thing’s worth all the trouble.”

“I hope so, it wasn’t cheap.” Donna teased and Dean laughed, moving on top of Donna, his right hand finding the remote.

“Guess we’re gonna find out right now,” Dean said, lining himself up right below where one of the ends of the vibrator was inserted into Donna. Slowly, he pushed inside, giving her the time to adjust as there was less room for him with the vibrator in. She felt perfect as always, but even tighter, the toy pressing against his cock slightly. “You ready?”

Donna nodded, a smile on her face. “Bring it on, Winchester.”

Without a second thought, Dean flicked the vibrator on, biting his lip as the toy started vibrating against his cock. It was such a foreign feeling, but an amazing one, too, and there was no doubt that they would both enjoy it. He could already tell it’d be a great experience.

Donna moaned, her legs wrapping around Dean’s waist, and Dean pulled her in for a kiss, slowly starting to move. The vibrator stayed in place as he pulled out and thrust back inside Donna, feeling the pressure inside him build when his cock nudged against the toy as he was sliding back in. 

That was so much better than he had expected.

The pace Dean was moving at was lazy at best, but it was far from not enough, the vibrations powerful, constantly present, clouding his mind, overwhelming in the best way. Donna seemed to be affected even more than Dean, whimpering with his every move, repeating his name over and over again like a prayer.

She raised her hands up to rest them on Dean’s back, holding on for dear life as her body clung to his, skin sliding against skin as Dean kept moving. He could tell that Donna was almost there, throwing her head back onto the pillow as she pulled away, letting a cacophony of moans slip from her lips.

One move of his finger and Dean turned the vibrations up, gritting his teeth at the feeling. It seemed like his whole body was tingling, being licked with flames, or maybe both? It was too much and he began desperately chasing his release, slamming in and out of Donna at such a pace that the bed was creaking loudly with his efforts. 

He could barely register anything that was happening around him, being brought back from his daze when Donna let out a sharp cry, her whole body trembling as she came. There was no way he could last longer at the sight in front of him, her mouth shaping into a perfect ‘o’, her eyes fluttering shut, pure bliss painted across her features. Her walls began fluttering around his cock, like she wanted to keep him in forever, hesitant to let him pull out.

A few more thrusts and Dean was gone, too, falling over the edge with her, his body arching as he filled her up, his muscles cramping at the intensity of his orgasm. Dean barely managed to hold himself up, his heart beating so fast he could hear it pumping without any trouble.

“Holy shit,” he stuttered, fumbling with the remote to turn the toy off, letting out a sigh when the vibrations stopped.

Donna let out a giggle, her chest heaving. “That’s about right.”

It took them both a minute to come down from their respectful highs, their breathing slowly evening out as they gazed into each other’s eyes, grinning like a pair of idiots they pretty much were. Eventually, Donna let go off Dean, allowing him to slide out of her, his legs slightly wobbly when he stood up from the bed.

With a hiss, Donna slipped the vibrator out of her pussy, starting to laugh when it came out, dragging white ropes of come along with it, too. 

“What?” Dean raised his eyebrows, observing the scene in front of him.

Donna shrugged, taking Dean’s hand to get up from the bed, holding the toy in her other hand. “Nothing. It just looks kinda funny, white on orange, like icing on the cake.” 

Dean couldn’t hold back a laugh at that, shaking his head at the ridiculousness of the situation. She always had something funny to say, that was one of the many things that made her so special. “You’re the best, I swear.” 

“Am I?” she licked her lips, following Dean as he lead her to the bathroom, the floor cold under the bare soles of his feet. 

Dean nodded, taking the vibrator from her. “You are. Let’s wash this thing and ourselves, then I call for a long nap.”

“Can’t say no to that.” Donna smiled, walking closer to Dean, her body pressing against his. She rose on her tiptoes, her nose brushing against his. “So, what do you think? Am I good at shopping?”

“Definitely.” He grinned, pecking her lips. “That was some money very well spent.”

And, Dean was sure that it wouldn’t be the last time they were using it. Rather the opposite.

After all, there were still so many things he would like to try out.


End file.
